My Sister or My Love
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: "maaf tapi oppa memang ingin egois dalam masalah cinta" EunHae ff


My Sister or My Love?

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae (N)

Lee Donghae a.k.a. Kim Donghae (N)

Im YoonA a.k.a. Kim YoonA (Y)

Others

Genre: Romance, Sad, Family

Rating: T

Warning: Slash, Yaoi, Boys Love, OOC

Annyeong! kayaknya ini ff eunhae terakhir deh soalnya pada minta haehyuk TT tapi author kan pengennya eunhae TT yaudah daripada si author ini banyak bacot baca aja setelah itu review yah :)

_Mianhaeyo, aku menghianatimu, saengie_

_Tapi, oppa memang harus melakukan hal ini_

_Tanpa paksaan dari siapapun_

_Karena ini semua sudah ditentukan Tuhan_

_Untuk kebahagiaan oppa dan saengie_

_Dan masa depan kita berdua_

_Yang memang harus kita jalani_

_Walau rasanya harus sesakit itu_

"Hae-ya, gwaenchanayo?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak namja yang tadi dipanggil Hae.

"Wae, Hyukkie?" tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil Hae kepada namja yang tadi ia panggil Hyukkie.

"Kamu sakit? Kok daritadi diem aja?" tanya Hyukkie dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Anniyo!" kata Hae sambil menggeleng.

"Aku antar pulang yah?" tanya Hyukkie. Hae pun hanya mengangguk. Langsung saja Hyukkie menarik tangan Hae dan segera turun dari atap sekolah menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk adalah namjachingu dari seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae yang biasa dipanggil Hae atau Donghae. Tadi, Donghae dan EUnhyuk sedang berada diatap sekolah yang biasa digunakan mereka untuk pacaran (pacaran doang lho bukan yadongan-_-) Tempat itu adalah tempat paling berharga buat mereka berdua karena disitulah tempat jadian mereka. Awalnya, si monkey SJ itu *ditabok Jewels* maksudnya si Eunhyuk berniat melakukan 'First Kiss' mereka. Padahal udah pacaran 2 bulan tapi belum ada 'First Kiss' (Biarpun Eunhyuk yadong, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mencium Donghae karena kelihatannya Donghae masih malu-malu-_-). Tapi, niat Eunhyuk pupus sudah melihat sang namjachingu sedang _bad mood _gitu. Karena Eunhyuk bosen cuma makan cemilan sendiri, sedangkan si Donghae ngelamun terus, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengantar sang namjachingu pulang dengan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil sang Monkey alias si Eunhyuk. Ikan alias si Donghae masih saja melamunkan sesuatu, sedangkan Eunhyuk asik menyetir dan sesekali melirik Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hae?" kata Eunhyuk berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hmm…" gumam Donghae.

"Kamu mikirin apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut.

"Anniyo!" balas Donghae.

"Jangan bohong, Hae!" bentak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae hampir loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku gak bohong!" bentak Donghae.

"Oh ya?" kata Eunhyuk sinis membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Ayolah Hae~ Ceritakan padaku~" kata Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan mendesak Donghae untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aish! Ne" kata Donghae seraya menghela nafas. Jawaban dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Yoona…. Yoona…." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae merasa suaranya tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Yoona kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut.

"Yoona…. Yoona ternyata suka sama ka…." Tiba-tiba kata-kata Donghae terputus saat air matanya yang sedaritadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh. Membuatnya ingat kejadian semalam.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Oppa!" teriak Yoona saat melihat Donghae sedang nonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae saat Yoona sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mau curhat, boleh?" tanya Yoona balik.

"Boleh.." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa, aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang." Kata Yoona berbarengan dengan munculnya semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae seraya berusaha melupakan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul saat Yoona bilang dia jatuh cinta sama seseorang.

"Aku jatuh cinta sama Eunhyuk Oppa!" kata Yoona sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kata-kata Yoona tadi membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya dan tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong, bibirnya terasa kelu dan hampir membuat Donghae loncat dari tempat duduknya.

JLEB!

Itulah yang dirasakan hati Donghae setelah mendengar kata-kata Yoona. Donghae pun berusaha memastikan kalau yang dicintai yeodongsaengnya itu bukan namjachingunya.

"Mwo? Nugu?" kata Donghae berusaha menutupi mimik mukanya yang sedih.

"Aish Oppa! Kamu gak dengar yah? Aku jatuh cinta sama Eunhyuk Oppa!" kata Yoona dengan mimik muka senang bercampur kesal.

Dengan satu hentakan, Donghae langsung pergi kekamarnya. Pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Yoona yang berteriak memanggilnya.

**~~Flashback End~~**

"Hae! Hae!" kata Eunhyuk seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Donghae membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yoona kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yoona suka…. Ani maksudku cinta sama kamu." Kata Donghae lirih berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya padahal baru saja ia selesai menangis.

"Mwo?" kata Eunhyuk kaget.

"Emangnya dia gak tau kalo kita pacaran?" kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"Anniyo." Kata Donghae pelan seraya menghapus air matanya yang jatuh tapi tidak dilihat Eunhyuk karena ia sedaritadi menunduk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah beberapa menit….

"Sudah sampai, Hae." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Gomawo~" kata Donghae seraya tersenyum dan dengan segera membuka pintu mobil.

Namun, sebelum Donghae keluar, Eunhyuk menarik tangannya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap-tatapan sejenak. Mereka bisa melihat kesedihan masing-masing hanya dengan cara memandang mata orang didepannya. Namun Eunhyuk segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengecup kening Donghae.

"Hae, besok aku jemput yah.." kata Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum.

"Ne~ Sekarang bolehkah aku turun?" kata Donghae dengan posisi kepala menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Boleh. Silahkan." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kamu belum melepaskan tanganku." Kata Donghae malu-malu dan membuat semburat merah di pipinya menjalar ke telinganya.

"Ah.. Mian~" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

Donghae pun segera turun dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, berjalan melewati Yoona dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Donghae segera melempar tasnya kesembarang arah dan menjatuhkan badanya ke tempat tidur seraya memegang keningnya yang baru saja dicium Eunhyuk dan tersenyum sendiri*membuat admin yang bikin cerita berfikir kalo Donghae udah gila #digaplok fishy*

Donghae pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. *Reader: kok Donghae gak makan? Admin: Donghae udah kenyang karena tadi keningnya dicium Eunhyuk #eaa #abaikan*

Namun, disaat ia baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oppa! Sudah tidur yah? Padahal aku mau curhat tentang Eunhyuk Oppa!" kata Yoona. Donghae tidak menjawab. Walaupun begitu, Yoona tetap cerita.

"Oppa, kamu tidak akan menghianatiku kan? Aku dengar dari banyak orang di sekolah, Eunhyuk Oppa sudah punya pacarlah, homolah, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah aku dengar Eunhyuk Oppa pacaran denganmu, Oppa. Itu bohong kan? Oppa pasti tidak akan menghianatiku." Kata Yoona seraya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Donghae. Yoona berjongkok didepan tempat tidur Donghae, tepat didepan muka Donghae. Jarinya menyentuh muka Donghae. Menelusuri setiap inchi wajah kakaknya. Menatap mata fishy kakaknya yang tertutup kelopak matanya karena sedang tidur walaupun tidak nyenyak karena dari tadi Donghae mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yoona, segalanya, yang langsung menusuk jantungnya tanpa melewati hatinya dulu. Yoona pun segera meninggalkan kamar Donghae menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar Donghae, Donghae terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan memikirkan kata-kata Yoona tadi. Tidak peduli kalau ini sudah malam.

**Donghae POV**

Eunhyuk? Menghianati? Homo? Pacar? Denganku?

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otakku.

'Ya tuhan haruskah aku putus dengan Hyukkie? Aku harus pilih yang mana? Saudara atau pacar? Tapi aku ingin sekali-kali egois. Selama ini aku selalu saja mengalah dengan Yoona. Ya tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk!' batinku.

**Donghae POV End**

Keesokan paginya, Donghae harus menggunakan kacamata untuk menutupi mata pandanya karena semalam ia kurang tidur. Eunhyuk saja sampai bingung apa yang menjadi penyebab Donghae jadi begini.

"Hae, Gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam." Kata Donghae lirih.

"Kamu ada masalah lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Anniyo." Jawab Donghae pelan.

"Bohong!" kata Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"Aigoo! Jeball!" pinta Eunhyuk.

Setelah dibujuk, akhirnya Donghae menceritakan masalahnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, gimana kalo kita putus?" gumam Donghae namun dapat didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae dengan mimik muka bingung.

"Aku gak mau!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Gak mau apa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku gak mau putus! Kamu itu jangan kayak gini terus! Kamu juga harus menemukan kebahagianmu! Kamu itu harus sesekali egois! Jangan selalu memikirkan orang lain kalo soal cinta! Cinta itu gak bisa dipaksakan! BABO!" bentak Eunhyuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya kepada Donghae yang membatu dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya mendengar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membentaknya.

"Mi…. Mian... Hiks.. Mian Hyukkie! Hiks… Mi-" kata-kata Donghae tiba-tiba terputus karena Eunhyuk sudah membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya. Saat Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya, sontak muka Donghae langsung merah tapi ia masih juga menangis dan juga Donghae baru sadar kalo misalnya Eunhyuk sudah memakirkan mobil Eunhyuk didepan apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie Hiks… Kamu ma hiks rah yah hiks?" tanya Donghae sambil terisak membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat bersalah telah membentak Donghae. Langsung saja Eunhyuk menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya.

"Sst.. Uljima chagiya~ Aku gak marah kok.." kata Eunhyuk seraya mengecup puncak kepala Donghae dan menghirup wangi shampoo yang digunakan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun melepas pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka Donghae yang memerah entah karena apa, dan kembali mencium bibir Donghae.

"Hae, hari ini kita bolos aja yah.. Ayo kita masuk ke apartement ku!" kata Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae setelah ia menutup pintu tempat ia keluar tadi. Setelah Donghae keluar, Eunhyuk segera menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci mobil. Setelah mobil sudah kekunci, Eunhyuk segera menggendong Donghae ala bride style dan masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Di Apartement Eunhyuk….

Terjadi keheningan di apartement Eunhyuk. Eunhae hanya duduk-duduk disofa entah apalah yang mereka fikirkan sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae memecahkan keheningan.

"Hyukkie, aku ke supermarket dulu yah.." kata Donghae sambil beranjak keluar dari apartement Eunhyuk tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan Eunhyuk.

"Naik mobil aja yah.." kata Eunhyuk karena ia merasa perasaannya sedang tidak enak.

"Anniyo.. Aku pengen jalan." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum manis berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Iya deh.. Tapi jangan lama-lama yah." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne~" kata Donghae seraya berjalan keluar apartement. Tapi, baru saja 3 menit setelah Donghae keluar, Eunhyuk mendengar ada bunyi tabrakan yang sangat keras.

BRAKK!

Eunhyuk pun segera berlari keluar apartement dan melihat namjachingunya tengah bersimpuh darah.

**Donghae POV**

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari apartement Eunhyuk untuk pergi ke supermarket. Aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja si Hyukkie jadi over protective begitu. Namun, mungkin aku memang gak memperhatikan jalan tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrakku hingga aku terpental beberapa meter. Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah Hyukkie yang berlari menghampiriku, dan aku mendengar Hyukkie berkata,

"Hae-ya! Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hae-ya!" kata Hyukkie dengan isak tangisnya.

"Mi… Mianhae Hyuk… Hyukkie… Sarang…. Ha… Eyo" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan sebelum pandanganku berubah menjadi hitam.

**Donghae POV End**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Saat aku mendengar suara tabrakan yang sangat keras, perasaanku makin lama makin tidak enak. Aku segera berlari keluar apartement dan menemukan Donghae sudah bersimpuh darah dijalan.

"Hae-ya! Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hae-ya!" kataku sambil terisak.

"Mi… Mianhae Hyuk… Hyukkie… Sarang…. Ha… Eyo" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa aku dengar sebelum Donghae menutup matanya.

"Hae-ya! Irreona! Irreona Hae-ya!" teriakku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae yang terkulai lemas dengan darah dimana-mana.

Aku segera pergi mengantar Donghae kerumah sakit dengan mobilku secepatnya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Donghae langsung diperiksa di UGD. Aku hanya bisa menyesali diriku yang tidak bisa menjaga namjachinguku itu. Saat dokter keluar, aku segera berlari kearah dokter itu dan bertanya soal keadaan Donghae.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

"Dok, bagaimana keaadan namjachingu saya?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Dokter Cho keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Keadaan pasien sudah stabil. Untung saja anda cepat-cepat membawanya kesini. Kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah." Kata Dokter Cho.

"Umm…. Bolehkah saya melihatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Oh Ne… Silahkan" kata Dokter itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Saat Eunhyuk sudah didalam, ia menelfon Yoona dan memberitahu bahwa kakaknya masuk rumah sakit. Setelah selesai menelfon Yoona, ia duduk di kursi yang berada didepan tempat tidur Donghae tepatnya di depan muka Donghae. Jarinya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah namjachingunya. Lalu, ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Donghae, hidung, pipi, telinga dan yang terakhir adalah bibir Donghae. Ia mencium bibir Donghae cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya.

"Hae-ya… Mianhaeyo"

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyo… Aku memang bukan namjachingu yang baik…."

"Hae-ya… Saranghaeyo!"

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!"

"Hae-ya, Irreona! Irreona Hae-ya!"

"Setelah kamu bangun nanti, sebaiknya kita beritahu tentang hubungan kita kepada Yoona." Kata Eunhyuk mengakhiri ucapannya sebelum Yoona masuk ke kamar rawat Donghae. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Yoona mendengar apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Sekarang ia baru tahu kalau Eunhyuk adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri, tapi, karena Yoona memiliki ego yang tinggi, ia akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan Eunhyuk walaupun itu akan menyakiti kakaknya sendiri.

Skip Time

**Yoona POV**

Selama Hae Oppa dirawat dirumah sakit, Eunhyuk Oppa terus saja merawatnya sampai Hae Oppa sembuh. Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa cinta Eunhyuk Oppa kepada Donghae Oppa? Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku harus memisahkan Donghae Oppa dengan Eunhyuk Oppa, dan setelah itu aku akan menjadi yeojachingu Eunhyuk Oppa. Aku harus mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan walaupun harus menyakiti saudaraku sendiri.

**Yoona POV End**

Setelah Donghae keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali masuk kesekolah bersama Hyukkie, Yoona terus-terusan mendekati Hyukkie, ia berusaha memisahkan Donghae dengan Hyukkie. Hingga suatu hari, Yoona menyadari bahwa cinta antara kakak kandungnya dengan Hyukkie memang sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan walaupun dengan cara apapun.

Hari ini, Yoona mengajak Eunhyuk makan malam di suatu restoran dan berniat untuk menembak Eunhyuk.

"Oppa! Bantu aku memilih baju!" kata Yoona saat melihat Donghae sedang membaca majalah di kursi depan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae bingung melihat yeodongsaengnya itu tiba-tiba meminta tolong padanya.

"Aku mau kencan dengan **Eunhyuk Oppa**." Kata Yoona dengan penekanan saat ia menyebut nama Eunhyuk dan memandang Donghae sinis.

"O…Oh gitu. Yaudah sini oppa bantuin." Kata Donghae berusaha menutupi rasa sesak didadanya.

Setelah selesai memilih baju, Yoona segera memakainya, lalu ia pergi dengan Eunhyuk yang memang menjemputnya ke suatu restoran. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat Yoona bersama Eunhyuk. Tapi apa daya, ini memang sudah jadi kenyataan. Toh, sekarang Donghae tinggal menerima kenyataan itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Yoona berniat untuk menembak Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk menerima berarti ia sudah melupakan Donghae tapi jika tidak, berarti ia masih mencintai Donghae. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengirimkan sms kepada Donghae untuk pergi ke Namsan Tower.

**To: Fishy Oppa**

**Oppa, pergi ke Namsan Tower sekarang juga yah^^ nanti akan ada orang yang datang kesitu =) Jangan lupa pake bajumu yang paling istimewa ;)**

**Donghae POV**

Aku bingung dengan sms yang baru saja kuterima dari Yoona. Tapi aku jalani saja perintah dongsaengku itu. Aku segera bersiap dan memakai baju yang paling istimewa menurutku karena itu diberikan oleh Eunhyuk. Aku segera menaiki mobilku dan berjalan pelan menuju Namsan Tower.

**Donghae POV End**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Oppa, maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?" tembak Yoona langsung membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang Hae.

"Mianhaeyo, Yoona, aku gak bisa." Kataku secara langsung tanpa berfikir dulu karena yang ada didalam fikiranku cuma Dongahe.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoona dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku….. Aku sudah jadian dengan Donghae." Kataku dengan mantap.

"Hhh.. Akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Sekarang, oppa pergi ke Namsan Tower dan temui Donghae Oppa disana." Suruh Yoona tiba-tiba.

'Tunggu, jadi Yoona udah tau kalo aku pacaran sama Donghae?' batinku.

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Udah sana!" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ne~ Baiklah." Kataku sambil berlari keluar dan segera menaiki mobilku berjalan cepat menuju Namsan Tower.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, ternyata Yoona mengikutinya dari belakang dengan menaiki taksi.

**Donghae POV**

"Siapa sih orang yang dimaksud Yoona? Aigoo…" gerutuku saat menunggu orang yang dimaksud Yoona.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ekor mataku melihat sesosok namja berambut pirang yang tengah berlari kearahku.

"Hyukkie?" kataku bingung.

"Hae!" teriak namja berambut pirang tadi yang ternyata adalah Hyukkie.

Akupun segera berlari menghampirinya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku disuruh Yoona untuk menemuimu disini." Kata Eunhyuk seraya menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Ne~ Aku memang menyuruh Eunhyuk oppa untuk datang kesini. Haeppa, ini adalah orang yang aku bilang akan menemuimu." Kata Yoona yang tiba-tiba saja nongol.

"Ta- tapi… Ini maksudnya apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hyukppa, sekarang jelaskan seluruhnya kepada Haeppa!" kata Yoona seraya melemparkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru safir kearah Eunhyuk dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hae, sebenarnya tadi pas makan malam dengan Yoona, ia menembakku tapi aku menolak langsung tanpa pikir panjang karena yang ada dipikiranku cuma kamu Hae." Kata Eunhyuk dan hal itu membuat pipiku merona.

"Now, would you marry me?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya membuka kotak biru safir itu yang ternyata didalamnya berada cincin perak berbandul batu safir kecil.

"I.. I do." Kataku berbarengan dengan jatuhnya air mataku.

"Hae.. Uljima!" katanya seraya memelukku dan mengusap-usap punggungku.

Hangat

Itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini setiap Hyukkie memelukku.

Eunhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menghapus jarak diantara kami berdua.

**Donghae POV End**

1 Minggu Kemudian…

"Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menerima Lee Donghae sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam segala kondisi yang memungkinkan kalian untuk menyatakan berpisah, apakah kalian cukup kuat untuk mengatakan jika kalian bisa setia hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya saya bersedia!" kata Eunhyuk mantap.

"Lee Donghae, maukah kau menerima Lee Hyukjae dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam segala kondisi yang memungkinkan kalian untuk menyatakan berpisah, apakah kalian cukup kuat untuk mengatakan jika kalian bisa setia hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia!" kata Donghae dengan tegas.

Pendeta itu menumpangkan tangannya seraya memberkati mereka berdua, "aku memberkati kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri" Pendeta itu mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka berdiri, "sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukkan gummy smilenya sebelum ia mencium Donghae cukup lama. Mereka pun turun dari altar dan menemui Yoona yang sekarang bersama namjachingu barunya a.k.a. Kibum.

"Chukkae Oppadeul/Hyungdeul!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Ne~ Kamsahamnida. Semoga kalian cepat menyusul." Kata Eunhae membuat wajah Yoonbum bersemu merah.

"Baiklah kami tinggal dulu. Annyeong." Kata Eunhyuk seraya pergi meninggalkan pasangan Yoonbum dengan Donghae mengikut dibelakangnya.


End file.
